Lessons
by jo-chan
Summary: Haruhi learns something new from Hikaru and Kaoru as the twins give a whole new meaning to schoolwork. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru. Last chapter uploaded. The Adventures of the Friendly Classmate Trio retitled. I needed it for my Haruhi x Twins drabbles. R & R p
1. Study Habits

The Adventures of the Friendly Classmate Trio

by Jo-chan

A/N: It's been a long time since my last fanfiction and the Hitachiin twins x Haruhi plot bunny has been pestering me to put the thoughts into form. And _viola! _My first ever anime fic in years. Rating will be skyrocketing to lime and lemon in following chapters. Please review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ouran, if I did I would have taken home Kyoya and the Hitachiin twins!

Chapter 1: Study Habits

--+--

All throughout the sensei's lecture on human anatomy, Haruhi felt the twin's agitation. She bit her lips slightly as she tried to focus on the lesson even as waves of tension pressed against her from both sides. It doesn't help one bit that she was sitting between them as undecipherable and rather _heated _looks passed between the brothers. Haruhi idly pondered if the twins had a spat, hence the burning eyes with silent messages... she also briefly considered if the heat of their gaze had anything to do with the fact the the twins were lousy with science.

"That's it for today class!" announced the professor as audible sighs of relief echoed in the classroom. "Oh and our finals are coming up so make sure you study hard for it!" added the professor as students groaned on their way out. Kaoru and Hikaru lounged against theur desks, their eyes half-lidded and their hands in their pockets as they waited for the club member to get up.

While Haruhi was putting all her books in her bag, the professor paused on his way outside. Oi, Hikaru and Kaoru, you guys need to study harder! You better get an 85 on the finals or you'll fail my class. Fujioka-san, maybe you could lend the twins some of your time, they really need it," suggested the professor as he headed out.

Exasperated, Haruhi looked from one inscrutable face to the next. "I can't believe I'm friends with guys who fail Biology! What's so hard about it?" asked Haruhi as she stood up. She settled her bag more securely against her shoulder as the twins fell into step at her side. It was an old habit from months since she became part of their world--every class, every activity, except maybe during Club time when the twins were doing their "brotherly love" act, she always found herself standing between them, their shoulders brushing together as they made their way to their destinations. She never questioned why she was always with them--it just seemed natural to be that way. For her, the twins were an open book, she knew them and was familiar with them and in so many ways, is as comforting to her as her tidy notes.

But lately, there was a tension around them she couldn't understand. And the look in the twins' beautiful (yes, if she was being completely true to herself, she really finds their eyes fascinating) eyes was as foreign to her as a Swiss bank account. She often wondered what the look they've been giving her means but she never really seriously tried to find out what it was because it wasn't as life and death as a chemistry quiz. Besides, she figured that when the twins were ready to tell her what's on their minds, they'll tell her. But for now, she'll let them work it out in their own and just let those eyes rest on her, a gaze that was almost like an intimate caress.

The fine hair at the nape of her neck stirred when the twins suddenly shifted on their heels, pushing Haruhi into a deserted corner. She could feel her ears turn red as both twins simultaneously towered over her and rested one of their arms up the wall over her head, putting her back up against the wall. They look strange, she decided in her mind. It's almost as if they looked--hungry.

Kaoru and Hikaru took their time as they gazed down at the petite girl. Her eyes were wide, obviously surprised that they had backed her against the wall and were leaning quite close to her. But what surprised them the most that there was no pink tinge creeping along the girl's cheeks. She seemed surprised yes, but she seemed indifferent to their appeal which frustrated the Hitachiin twins a great deal. They've held the girl in their arms on different occasions, sometimes just one of them at a time and sometimes even both. Haruhi never made an issue about it, as if resigned to her designation as Hikaru and Kaoru's toy but both guys never really voiced aloud how well she fit in their arms as if she belonged exclusively to them.

Until the Halloween fear trial, both boys viewed her as their Barbie doll. But when Hikaru and Haruhi were caught in the net, the proximity triggered an avalanche of feelings. Lust. And while Hikaru brooded over it, unsure of his feelings, Kaoru saw and felt what it was with equal intensity. They both lay awake at night, aching for a friend who was suddenly more than a friend. It was an unspoken desire that grew worse with each "innocent" physical contact.

Hikaru spoke first, pitching his voice lower as a devilish gleam entered his eyes. "Ne Haruhi, you will be helping us pass Biology right?" he asked. Understanding dawned on Kaoru as the same light entered his eyes. He leaned in close, putting his face right in front of Haruhi's. "You are the only one who can help us get a higher score to pass. Our classmates would probably pass away from the excitement of our presence," said Kaoru.

Haurhi blinked. Kaoru was so close his breath feathered over her lips. And if she's not mistaken, Hikaru's right hand was currently playing on the lob of her ear. She inclined her head a bit as she considered her answer and replied, "Ah..well, okay. I could help you go through our lessons." She gave them her dot-eyed look, "You guys probably didn't take down notes did you?"

Both twins looked at each other and laughed. They spoke at the same time. "Yare, yare Haruhi, you know us too well. You busted us all right! So you think you can stay over tonight so we could study over the weekend?"

"Otou-san might not let me," pointed out Haruhi.

"We'll put you in a guest room! It's not like--," both twins said and leaned in really, really close, "We have something evil in mind," they murmured against her cheeks. They straightened up and put their hands behind their head. "We'll just study and we'll even prepare ootori and all kinds of delicious food and snacks for you since you're kind enough to teach us," said the boys in unison.

Haruhi dropped her fist against her palm. She looked slightly starry-eyed. "Okay then!"

The Hitachiin brothers exchanged high fives and knowing looks.

--+--

A/N: I had meant to stop it there but I couldn't resist! The next chapter is pretty long so I decided to put the first few paragraphs of it in here. And also, pardon me if some parts seem romance novel-esque, I do have no experience to write from so please allow it to stem for my rather lurid imagination.

After a sumptuous dinner and after being toured through the Hitachiin's meticulously maintained garden, Haruhi felt the need to put her feet down and remind the twins that she's not there as a guest. "Hikaru! Kaoru! We really should start studying you know," she reminded the twins. They were standing at the wide terrace, moonlight bathing them with a soft glow.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to face the exasperated girl with identical smiles on their faces.

For a moment, as Haruhi stared at them with their features made ethereal by the moonlight, the breath caught in her chest. She was entranced by the sheer beauty of the twins. She never really saw them that way but now she understood the reason why the Hitachiin brotherly love is such a bestseller in the club. The two of them together were just simply breathtaking.

"Oi, earth to Haruhi!" said Kaoru as he waved his hand over her face.

Haruhi snapped back to Earth and with it, a dratted and very much unwelcome blush. "Ah...gomen..my mind was wandering," said Haruhi scratching her cheek with an index finger.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged veiled looks. A small smirk graced their lips. But they reverted to their former antics as both arms wound themselves around the girl. "Ne Hikaru, Haruhi was staring at us, you think we're hot right?" Kaoru said silkily, rubbing his cheek against Haruhi's.

Hikaru could almost feel the heat rising from Haruhi's neck to her cheeks. He whispered against her ear, "Don't worry, we find you hot too."

Haruhi shivered as Hikaru's warm breath blew against her ear. She wasn't able to say anything more as the twins carted her off in the direction of the living room.

And later, much later as the hours dragged on and she nodded off into sleep in the middle of explaining cerebrum, cebellum and medulla oblangata--she found herself truly lost for words.

She woke up slowly, the moonlight that lay on her eyelids forcing her off her slumber. At first, she was too dazed to realize her surroundings, she thought that she fell asleep sitting up in the chair and that the twins left her to sleep there. Her body was so stiff! She stifled a yawn as lucidity returned in a flash! With a gasp, she realized her hands were loosely tied behind the chair by silk ties. Her school jacket also lay discarded at her feet. She lifted her eyes from the garment and found herself looking into two pairs of very amused golden eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what's the meaning of this?" she asked crossly. She tried to maintain her cool but the way the twins were looking at her made a shiver dance down her spine.

Hikaru and Kaoru both stepped into the moonlight. They were both barechested but still wearing their school pants. They both looked at Haruhi, their eyes moving over her from the top of her head to her toes.

"You know Haruhi, we've played a couple of pranks on you," started Hikaru.

"But they were all kid's stuff and it's something we did just to get your attention," finished Hikaru.

The twins stepped closer to Haruhi as Hikaru leaned down and ran a teasing finger down her neck. "You see, we really like you a lot," said Hikaru.

Kaoru moved behind her and pressed a hot kiss against the nape of her neck. "And we thought it's about time we played together--for real."

TBC

A/N: Review! Review! Review!


	2. Philosophy

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2- Philosophy

--+--

_Hikaru and Kaoru both stepped into the moonlight. They were both barechested but still wearing their school pants. They both looked at Haruhi, their eyes moving over her from the top of her head to her toes._

_"You know Haruhi, we've played a couple of pranks on you," started Hikaru._

_"But they were all kid's stuff and it's something we did just to get your attention," finished Hikaru._

_The twins stepped closer to Haruhi as Hikaru leaned down and ran a teasing finger down her neck. "You see, we really like you a lot," said Hikaru._

_Kaoru moved behind her and pressed a hot kiss against the nape of her neck. "And we thought it's about time we played together--for real."_

Haruhi was nonplussed. As usual, the gravity of entire dilemma hasn't completely sunk in or better yet, it hasn't gotten through her rather thick skull. She shrugged off the kiss and the feathery caresses and gave the twins a wary look. "I don't what kind of game you're trying to get me into but I'm telling you now I won't be playing," stated Haruhi flatly as she tested the strength of her bonds.

Hikaru and Kaoru observed the brunette's indifferent face. Silky brown hair fell over Haruhi's huge brown eyes as the girl bent her head, concentrating on freeing herself from the silk ties. They pouted and moved over to her side. "Mou, Haruhi, you're no fun at all!" exclaimed Hikaru putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kaoru put his hand on Haruhi's other shoulder. "Hikaru, it's almost hard to believe she's part of our world," remarked Kaoru. Both guys now hand a good grip on Haruhi's shirt.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Haruhi exasperated over the fact that the two were talking over her head. She could feel the subtle pressure of their hands on her shoulder, the warmth from their flesh sinking into her skin.

"You know what you remind us of Haruhi?" asked Kaoru as his hand swept through Haruhi's dark brown locks, caressing her scalp gently. Hikaru caressed her full lower lip with his thumb. "We think you'd probably taste like milk chocolate.." started Kaoru. "Sweet, innocent and..delicious," finished Hikaru as both twins leaned forward and pressed long moist kisses against Haruhi's neck.

Haruhi's eyes closed involuntarily and a sigh strangled itself in her throat. The twins' lips stayed a long time at her neck, as if acquainting themselves with her scent and taste. She felt their warm wet tongues licking her skin.

The twins grinned at each other and flashed thumbs-up signs at each other. "You've been kissed before, ne Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

_Get a grip of yourself girl._ Haruhi took a deep breath, not wanting to fall for the twins' on and off onslaught on her senses.Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yes and you were there to witness the whole ordeal of me giving my first kiss to a girl!"

The twins laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty hot!"

Haruhi gave them her patented, 'Are-you-crazy' look. "Look you guys, it's late and we've had a long night of studying, I'm fully aware that what's happening right now might be a side-effect of overstudying. So I'd really appreciate it if you would just untie me now and let me go to sleep," Haruhi said matter of factly.

Kaoru sidled closer, "But we haven't even started playing yet—at least, not seriously."

"You know what Haruhi—" the twins began as the stepped forward and faced the still seated girl. Their hands were still on Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi merely inclined her head in question.

"You're ours!" stated the twins as they pulled apart Haruhi's shirt, which ripped neatly in two.

Haruhi couldn't help herself, she gasped. She stared at her ruined blouse and then locked her serious gaze on the twins. The twins seemed to be waiting for her reaction but honestly, she can't seem to work up the anger to scold the two for ruining her shirt. Her mind seemed abuzz with questions on why the twins are acting this way—it seemed so strange to her, to see this side of the twins that she never even knew they had. And frankly, she was curious. _What are they planning to do?_ Haruhi blinked when Hikaru's face suddenly hovered so close to hers. His light breath fanned over her lips as his eyes so deep and golden looked intently into her own serious gaze. Haruhi felt mesmerized, spellbound by the heat she felt—can this be what they call desire? She wondered briefly. She felt Kaoru move away and she suddenly felt cold on her left side.

"You're beautiful," muttered Hikaru against her lips as his hands framed her face. The words sank in softly against her lips and her heart gave a funny little leap inside her chest. His face was so close to hers that their eyelashes brushed and tangled against each other. Haruhi jumped when she felt the tip of his tongue slowly trace the outline of her lips. It felt as though her mouth was brushed with fire. "It's milk chocolate, just as we thought," stated Hikaru duskily before his lips crashed down hers. As Hikaru swooped down and pressed his lips against Haruhi's, Kaoru moved to stand behind her, his gentle hands massaging the stiffened shoulders before moving those magic hands onto the flimsy chemise covering the shocked girl. Silk against skin, Kaoru sought Haruhi's texture even through all the clothes. Kaoru's eyes flashed when he realized that the girl was not wearing a bra under her chemise--looks like small breasts do have an advantage after all! He softly ran the back of his hand at the underside of Haruhi's right breast. _Just perfect_.

She's finally kissing a guy! And of all people, Hikaru is kissing her…that's all Haruhi could think about. And while it wasn't her first, Haruhi felt the heart-pounding tension of a first kiss. His lips were warm and avid against her own, inciting her own response. OMG, are tongues even supposed to be used in kissing? Her head was spinning and her body was vibrating against her logical mind because even as Hikaru kissed her, Kaoru was also running his hands all over her body, his lips hot against her neck. Kaoru's tongue traced the neckline right above her short hair. She shivered even as strange feelings began to pulse through her and she felt Kaoru smile against her skin.

"The nape of your neck always drove me crazy, I've always wanted to lick it," said Kaoru as his tongue tasted her skin before gently biting her. Haruhi's mind wiped itself clean. For the first time in her life, she can't gather her thoughts, all she could do is acutely feel every sensation the twins evoked with their heated kisses and teasing tongues. She moaned as she felt the twins' curious hands moved over her body and as their other hands slid down to her tied hands, fingers locking and lacing against her own.

Hikaru stopped kissing her and pulled back slightly. Kaoru also lifted his head from her neck as he moved to stand beside his brother in front of her. Haruhi looked at them wide-eyed, her heart thundering in her ears. Heat still danced over her skin, her lips felt full and heavy from Hikaru's kiss and her neck still tingled from Kaoru's attack. She licked her lips slightly, her eyes wide because of unexpected and awakened desire.

'You're our world now Haruhi," the twins announced somberly, those golden eyes looking at her possessively, passion evident in their gaze.

She bent her head slightly. Her bangs covered her eyes as she absorbed the meaning of the twins' words. They were waiting, she knew. They were waiting for her to live in their world. She shifted slightly to look at them when she realized that her hands were freed. Slowly, she lifted her arms, holding a hand out to Hikaru and Kaoru. "I know, Hikaru, Kaoru," she said softly as Hikaru and Kaoru gripped her hands tightly, pulling her up from the chair and grabbing her in a two-man embrace.

_Their arms felt like home. _Haruhi didn't need to say anything or hear anything because she knew, that they belonged to her just as she belonged to them. The smooth skin on their chests soothed her and the warmth of it excited her. She felt two lips against her face and it moved to each side of her mouth. She felt their warm big hands sweep over her body even as they stepped back from her.

She looked up and found the twins' golden eyes glinting with mischief. She found herself smiling back at them even as she blushed at the desire she saw so clearly in their eyes.

"Ne Haruhi," began Hikaru as they gently maneuvered her to stand in front of the bed. Hikaru lifted a finger and placed it against the silken strap of her chemise. Kaoru echoed his twin's movement and said huskily, "Let's study anatomy." Simultaneously, they pushed the straps down, leaving her bare-chested. Haruhi barely had time to gasp as the twins toppled her into the bad and latched their mouths on her breasts.

TBC

A/N: Ohohohohohohoho! author fans self Whew! Writing a lemon seems to be harder than I thought, this chapter hit lime—just barely. Anyway, I tried to explain why Haruhi chose to take this step, after all, she's a level-headed, smart girl and getting involved intimately with twins seemed like such a wild idea! Since does not allow lemons, I'll be putting up the whole version of the next chapter in my anime blog, I'll post a few paragraphs here next time along with the link so you can visit it. Plot bunnies are also demanding I do a series of drabbles so while the next chapter may be long (and explicit), the rest would be short drabbles on their "adventures". Again, pardon the romance novel-esque writing. They're all I have!! wails ala Tamaki Jo-chan would be very happy for at least 20 reviews! Domo arigato!!


	3. Anatomy

Author's Notes: Woot! Finally, the last and very lemony chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! I also got a lot from my anime blog so I really appreciate it. I would appreciate it more though if the reviews at least matched the 1691 hits made on my fiction. Anyway, I'm sure all of you were wondering why I changed the title of my fic—from "The Adventures of the Friendly Classmate Trio" to "Lessons". A reviewer said the title is a bit misleading and while I somewhat agree, I changed the title mostly because I decided "The Adventures.." would be better suited to a series of drabbles I'm making as a sequel to this fic. The drabbles would be ranging from fluffy to funny to lemony. So please review this fic, it's my last installment before I release the new "Adventures of the Friendly Classmate Trio". 30 reviews at least or I won't put up the sequel drabbles! (insert evil laugh) Ohohohohoho!

Chapter 3- Anatomy

--+--

"_Ne Haruhi," began Hikaru as they gently maneuvered her to stand in front of the bed. Hikaru lifted a finger and placed it against the silken strap of her chemise. Kaoru echoed his twin's movement and said huskily, "Let's study anatomy." Simultaneously, they pushed the straps down, leaving her bare-chested. Haruhi barely had time to gasp as the twins toppled her into the bad and latched their mouths on her breasts._

Haruhi's reaction was caught somewhere between a moan and a giggle.

Surprised, the twins looked up from where they've been tasting and cocked their heads at Haruhi, whose shoulders were shaking slightly. Concerned that the girl was crying, they drew themselves up on their elbows and looked at the girl who was lying between them in bed.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru worriedly.

"If you don't want to play, just tell us and we'll stop," offered Kaoru.

Haruhi settled her head a bit more firmly on the pillows to look up at Hikaru and Kaoru. She drew her arms across her chest and hugged her elbows as a faint flush stained her cheeks. "It's just that--," she began before her voice trailed off into an unintelligible murmur.

"HUH?" asked the twins leaning closer. Hikaru tilted Haruhi's face up and Kaoru placed his hand against her cheek. Their golden eyes were earnest in their regard.

Haruhi released a deep sigh. She moved her head to the side and said in a rush, "I'm-small-and-have-a-flat-chest-sorry." Her cheeks were crimson by the time she finished and she closed her eyes. She felt miserable and awkward and she suddenly realized that always being mistaken for a boy because of her cup-A status is not a good thing at all. Especially in moments like this.

"EH!" the twins exclaimed as the words sank in. For a moment, they looked baffled but then again, being the little devils that they are, Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Bwahahaha---I—I can't—I can't believe----hahahaha--you're actually worried about that," said Hikaru between his laughter. The brothers were on their backs laughing hard, even jostling Haruhi a little in their hilarity.

Haruhi gritted her teeth as she kept her eyes firmly shut to avoid seeing the insensitive baboons' faces! The nerve of those two!!!! Fine! So she wasn't physically gifted or abundantly endowed with curves, but she's still a woman isn't she? She snatched the pillow she was lying on and held it to her chest. She bent her neck and buried her face in it. "I'm so glad my feminine shortcomings are so amusing for you, I'm leaving," announced Haruhi, fuming as she tried to sit up.

Two arms snaked over and kept her pinned on the bed. She gripped her pillow tighter and closed her eyes. The twins were probably gonna come out with lame Cup-A jokes right about now.

Kaoru lay his forehead against hers. She felt the pillow tugged away probably by Hikaru. Two hands again reached for her soft flesh and her body tensed this time around. The hands paused and then lay lighter over her meager flesh.

"Relax," said Hikaru as he leisurely stroked her right breast. His thumb pressed lightly at her nipple before running his hand over her bosom again. With his forehead against hers, Kaoru gave Haruhi a gentle and sweet kiss on her lips. As Kaoru slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to Haruhi's mouth, Hikaru bent his head and licked her right breast teasingly, from the soft mound towards her nipple.

When Haruhi was nearly senseless with the sensations, as no part of her (the top half at least) was left unexplored, the twins pulled back, cupped her breast tenderly and said in unison, "You're perfect the way you are. So don't ever feel that you're inadequate because it doesn't matter to us."

Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at them. She suddenly had the craziest urge to start laughing and crying but she battled it back because she knew the twins would get worked up over her tears. She gave them a shy smile and relaxed against the bed. She trusted them…and she had no doubts about her feelings. "Show me," she whispered slowly as Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

And they did.

--+--

Warning: Full blown lemon ahead! No kids allowed!

Haruhi always thought that her first time would be happening at least eight years from now but here she is, in bed with two of the most beautiful guys in her class. How ironic is it for a nongender- conscious girl to be having sex with twin boys? But all her thoughts evaporated as foreign sensations, lust, passion, longing and need swamped and ruled her entire being.

"Haruhi, we don't know your body that well so tell us if you liked what we did, okay?" And with that, the twins went to work, owning Haruhi's heart and body completely.

Author's Notes: Please go to http://otakushrine. for the full chapter. If this link doesn't appear again and this is the second time I edited it the links seem to get erased before the .com, I replaced the dots with several variations, http://otakushrine-wordpress-com , http://otakushrine/wordpress/com, http://otakushrine#wordpress#com , add the http to otakushrine+wordpress+com, http://otakushrine. Again, the dots as in .com are replaced with other symbols. Hope it all gets fixed because my document manager can't seem to read the link. /Bows/ Gomen! If worse comes to worse, you may IM me at joang1014 or email me at Review! Review! I'm evil enough to not upload the sequel at all! Plus, a shameless plug, please do read and review "Caribbean Cruise Crime" it's an Ouran crossover fiction.


End file.
